


Tim's bag of oneshots

by Timpaxew



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, more tags to come, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpaxew/pseuds/Timpaxew
Summary: a whole bunch of oneshots ive written. Most of 'em are rarepairs, because thats the kind of bitch i amListen, with the fact that most of these are rarepairs, i am desperate for content and desperate to make more so come send me ask about these ships over @timpaxew on tumblr?





	1. Easiest game:Pixleye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Jack? do you mean... the purest ship?

Robin rubbed the corner of his eye with the back side of his hand, using his other hand to click away at the computer screen with his mouse. He scrunched his eyes at the almost too-bright screen. He's far beyond the point of ‘tired from a hard day's work’ and almost verging into the precipice of ‘about to pass out from barely sleeping an hour the night before’ at this point. He'd have to go to sleep far earlier tonight, early for him, anyway. He’d sleep after he’d edited a bit of the raw footage Jack was supposed to send him any minute now. It was almost nine at the moment, Jack was almost never late for this kind of thing, and when he was it was barely by a minutes time. Three hours late had to be a new record by a long shot. Really, It's not like that had never happened before, he knows he shouldn't really be worried. He didn't even have a reason to be worrying, he wasn't like, Jack's mom or anything. Jack doesnt need anyone to take care of him. Robin wasn't one to confront the terrible ideas his friend made at the bud. Robin had laughed when Jack had shared his video idea with him earlier, but with each passing minute Robin’s anxiety levels rose and the quality of the video idea seemed to drop.

Jack was planning on playing “the world’s easiest game” again, but since that was ‘boring and wouldn't get any views on its own’, as Jack had put it. Jack had decided he should just do it as a challenge video. Robin had suggested he do another bean boozled video, but Jack had said that he'd already done that one too many times and it was getting boring. Hed wanted to save it for a better video idea, anyways. Jack had ended up texting him a block of text about this amazing idea he just came up with, something about drinking while playing it. Hed decided to take a shot every time he lost a life. Looking back he should have told him how terrible the idea was when he first heard it. Robin was confident in his friends abilities to not be entirely incompetent, but he's also confident in his friend's ability to be an idiot. So Robin wouldn't be surprised if he ended up drinking too much and getting hurt. Maybe it was his anxiety speaking at this point, but Robin couldn't get the image of Jack getting hurt out of his head. 

The clock ticked on, every few seconds Robin would let his eyes stray to the clock at the corner of his computer screen. Minutes had passed, and his inbox was still barren. It was probably nothing, he probably just got a bit drunker than anticipated and forgot to send him the footage. Yeah, Jack’s probably fine. Maybe he should send him a text to make sure he's alright. If Jack was as bad at the game as he probably was, he probably wouldn't be all that keen to texting anyway. 

He found himself doing nothing but sitting at his computer desk as he clicked a pen absentmindedly and refreshed his email every few minutes. His mind was continually wandering back to Jack. His inbox flashed with new mail. Oh, that god. That's one anxiety he can push off his chest, no one can send emails if they're dead. 

He opened his editing software and loaded in the raw footage. He laughed at Jack, he was acting like an idiot and doing some vocal warm-up pre-recording. He lost his train of thought somewhere along the way, realizing a second late that he had zoned out and started watching Jack talk,

How typical for him, honestly. Of course, he of all people would catch himself getting lost in his boss's eyes. It's not really a safe workplace environment, with Jack being so darn cute all the time. It wasn't his fault, he was _dreamy._

Robin laughed at himself and his own love-struck teenagerness. Leave it up to Robin to be twenty-six and still be acting like a thirteen-year-old with a crush on their best friend. He was, in fact, an adult with a crush on his best friend, there's a difference. 

He chuckled at some antics Jack was pulling, some undeniable fanservice, some shitty meme reference, some references to not-as shitty memes, the usual crowd.

Robin chuckles lightly to himself, listening to Jack ramble on about something insignificant. He still had about a fourth of the video left and Jack was acting like he’d had too much to drink, but again fanservice was one of the recurring themes in his videos. 

“Hey.. you know.. Robin.” Jack said from the computer, Robin’s attention was caught by Jack saying his name, he quickly paused the video and grabbed his tiny notebook. He bought it as a joke a while ago because it reminded him of blues clues, but it ended up being exponentially more useful than it looked. He used it to write down edit ideas during the first watch-through of the raw footage. He jots down the time stamp. It definitely wasn't the first time Jack had played the game grumps card and asked him to do something by name. Its an easy gag. He unpaused the video and listened for his friends probably stupid instructions. He half expects Jack to give him some stupid edit to complete, that he’d have to write some sassy answer to, or actually do the edit. He definitely didn't expect Jack to keep talking _about him_ , Instead of to him. 

“He’s uh,” Jack pointed at the camera before continuing, “he's editing this”

Robin jots down to add some sassy comment there, like “you betcha ;)” or something he'd think of later, adding a little question mark. 

“Listen… he's the best, like you don't even know” Jack continued from the computer, “like, I just, I love him so much, he's the best, ever” 

Robin wrote the time stamp next to “aww” on his notebook and circled it, this would be a cute little edit.

“Like, he's so cute, more cute than you-you could possibly imagine” Jack slurred, for a moment Robin thought Jack was faking being this drunk, but Jack's voice had fallen from his regular, more confident “let's play” voice to what was barely considered mumbling. 

Robin ignored the blush that was most definitely dusting his cheeks, scrawling something illegible on his notes and unpausing the video again. 

“He's really cool, like my best, _best_ friend” Jack continued on, voice devolving into laughter.

Jack was his best friend, and his best boss. God, that's a dynamic. Robin, the idiot who decided it was a good idea to catch feelings for someone so out of his league it wasn't even funny. And Jack. Robin clicked the back of his pen a little faster, sitting back farther in his chair. He smacked the spacebar to play the video again.

“I mean… have you heard him talk?” Jack looked at the camera again, still talking to an audience that at the moment was only Robin, “have you like.. seen him” “i mean, everything about him is like, wow!” Jack did an exaggerated explosion motion with his hands, “You know?”

Robin chuckled, a snarky comment would be the easiest reply, or he could just ignore and cut it out.

“And like, dude…” Jack’s words fizzled out, “he's so great, like the best ever.” Jack looked off screen again before smiling at the camera “Anyways, I um, i'm gonna beat this, freakin cat.”

Robin chuckled as he wrote something down in his notebook again. 

Jack looked off screen again before laughing, “Robin, I'm Drunk… don't, don't upload this”

Yes, yes you are, Robin laughed to himself, he really, really is. God Jack was such an idiot. A baffling buffoon. A cute asshole. Jack was too much. 

Robin decided Jack was far to drunk to know what he was talking about, he'll save face and just cut the entire monologue out, cute edit or not. Jack probably won't even remember what he said with how this video was going. 

Robin crossed out what he'd written with his pen and threw his notebook back on his desk. 

As the footage progressed Robin realized just how many mistakes Jack was making. In hindsight shots of jack daniels were never a good idea to begin with. 

Robin should probably text him to see if he's ok, but he doesn't want to sound like… overly concerned or anything.

He could probably find some joke to mask his worry with. He'll just, make fun of Jack, or something. 

Robin pulled out his phone, “dude, what the hell, in the footage from easiest game, you just said, and I quote ‘Robin… I'm Drunk.. so don't… upload this.”’ quickly he padded the words into the his phone and hit send. Jack probably wouldn't even see it until morning, but that was fine, he was probably in bed already.

A few moments of clicking and dragging at the editing program later, Robin’s phone buzzed from his computer desk. 

Jack’s contact lit up from the screen, followed by the clearly auto corrected text, “Robin!! I'm hungry and I want some mcdonalds.”

“You aren't driving to get it yourself, you're drunk. can you hold up? I'll get you some” Robin typed into his phone, pushing up from his computer desk. He wasn't overbearing enough to go to Jacks house uninvited, usually. But to avoid the slim possibility of jack doing something extremely stupid? Robin would do anything.

“Please!! ill seee you soon <3” Jack's contact lit up his phone again, causing Robin to chuckle as he walked out the door. 

Robin heads out to Jack's house, stopping by the mcdonald's drive through, Jack hadn't specified what he wanted, but knowing Jack he should probably be safe with just grabbing a pack of nuggets and maybe some fries. 

Robin knocks on Jack's door, waiting a moment before the door swung open.

Jack stood on the other side of the doorway, hair mussed up at odd angles and a layer of pink dusting his usually pale cheeks. 

Jack didn't get all out drunk all too often, sure he liked to joke about the fact that he was an irishman, and sure, he drank sometimes. But the only time he ever really got drunk was when they were out with friends, and even with that Robin had never seen him get that affected by it. 

Jack smiled up at him, “hey Robin!” he smiled up at him, swaying a little bit on his feet.

“Hey Jack” Robin followed Jack into the entry room of his house. 

“You doing alright buddy?” Robin said after a second, almost tripping on jack when he randomly stopped walking and turned towards him. 

“You brought Macdonalds!” Jack grabbed Robin’s shoulder, leaning in far too close to talk in a stage whisper, “listen.. I haven't eaten yet, and it's way too late to have not eaten dinner yaknow? It's like… ten already.” Jack looked up at him after a second “When did it get so late?” 

Robin takes out the Mcdonalds and places it out on Jack's Kitchen counter, “well, you can eat now if you want?”

“Robin, you're like so nice, have I like.. Ever told you that?” Jack smiled at him.

“Thanks Jackie” Robin chuckled as Jack ripped open the McDonalds bag.

“You're welcome!” Robin chuckled, as Jack shoveled mcdonalds fries into his mouth.

“These… are so good. Nectar of the gods.” Jack talked around the food in his mouth. 

“Yes,”

Jack stopped eating his food,opting instead to stare at Robin. Robin let it go for about five seconds before he decided to urge him to finish up his food. 

“what are you staring for?” Robin asked. 

“You have really pretty eyes, felt like to looking at em,” Jack shrugged, turning to eat another nugget. 

“Oh ok, Jack, that makes sense,” Robin laughed, his sarcasm was probably lost on Jack but that's fine, “by the way, Jack, how much did you have to drink today?”

“M-not that drunk, only had like, half the bottle.” Jack said. 

“Only half?” Robin laughed, only half. He _only_ drank half of it, which is apparently a small enough amount to warrant that is was only half. 

“No, no. I also, also had with coke while playing.. Cuphead.” Jack tried to clarify, laughter breaking his words. 

Oh, that was a lot of alcohol. Jack was most definitely fucked, like beyond fucked up. Like could-not-possibly-be-faking-this, levels of drunk. Well shit, guess Jack was a bit more fucked up and than Robin had previously thought. 

“You are very drunk.” Robin laughed after a moment. 

“Fine, but I blame my friend Jack plus Daniels, is all his fault.” Jack said. 

“Oh, do you?” Robin decided to agree. 

“Yeah, dont- dont trust anyone with a first-first name…” Jack held two fingers up in his face, “ _two_ first names… I might add.”

“Jeez, how much did you lose your game?” Robin laughed. 

“I had nine lives! And I lost _all_ nine of them!” Jack giggled at himself.

Robin couldn't help but smile, Jack was quite possibly, always adorable. Even now, with his nose scrunched up from laughing and his reddening cheeks already dusty pink cheeks. In fact this could, in fact be the cutest he had seen him. Robin let his gaze soften, Its extremely possible jack was always cute. 

“Hey Rob?” Jack asked from the other side of the counter. 

Robin shook himself out of a daze he had fallen into, realizing he was the one staring now.

“Hey Robin, ey robbo!” Jack said, catching his attention quickly.

“what'd you want?” Robin asked.

“Nothing, just wanna talk to you!” Jack laughed. 

“Oh,” Robin laughed at the blind honesty of that, “well what do you want to talk about?” 

Jack smiled up at him, “here, follow… follow me, walk and talk” Jack got up from the table and walked down into hallway by his bedroom.

Robin decided to humor him, “alright boss, I'm walking and i’m talking” 

Jack scrunched his nose at him, “don't… don't call me boss, I'm like, your best friend right?” Jack’s hands freezing mid air from where he had been motioning excitedly with them while talking, “wait, I am right?”

“Yeah of course you are!” Robin interjected. 

“Good, because I love you, and I don't want you to like… just, just think of me as a boss or all that..” Jack shook his head “That's like, scary”

“Well don't worry about that, because I love you a lot” Robin said. 

Jack brightened up at that, “Really?” he hopped a little on his feet before swaying to stop 

“Yeah of course dude” Robin said, throwing Jack a thumbs up. Jack quickly mimicked the motion, laughing again. 

Jack turns away from him, walking a few feet before sitting on the ground. Jack picked up a sock that was on the floor of his hallway before getting up again. It's very clearly a Christmas sock, it has little Christmas trees and bells all over it. 

Why Jack had a single Christmas sock out and abandoned on the floor of his apartment in early October, Robin had no clue.

But Jack was laughing under his breath while raising the sock above Robins head, and at this point Robin didn't have the heart not to play along with whatever bit Jack was going for. 

"Hey Robin guess what," Jack said, a few inches away from him now. Maybe it was the fact that Jack was drunk, and sober Jack had no concept of personal boundaries to start with, or maybe it's Robin’s stupid crush again. But it felt like Jack was far too close for comfort. 

"What, Jack" Robin forced out after a second. 

"What, what does this mean," he could smell the alcohol on Jacks breath as talked, gross. 

"You need to wash your clothes more often?" Robin tripped over himself trying not to let his laugh sound pained or awkward. 

"No,” Jack laughed under his breath,” 

"What?" Robin asked. 

"It's missile toe!" Jack exclaimed, like it was the comedic reveal of the century, 

"Wha-" Robin started, only to be interrupted by Jack closing the space between them. 

The next few things Robin was able to process were all realized in a very specific order. First, it took Robin a second to realise anything was happening at all, and another to accept that it was _really_ happening. 

Second, Jack had shifted the bulk of his weight and was leaning against Robin’s chest, unintentionally or not, using his weight to pin him against the hallway wall. The extra weight on his sternum couldn't really measure to the breath knocked out of him already in the past three seconds of his life.

Third, Jack's lips were hot against his own. _Jacks_ lips were on his own. He was kissing jack. This had to be a dream, shit this couldn't be happening. They were soft, far too soft, considering how much Jack complained about chapped lips. Jack draped an arm over Robin’s neck, letting his attention fall from Robins lips to kiss along the line of his chin.

Fourth, Robin realized he could smell the whiskey on Jack. 

Robin jerked back, pushing Jack off of himself and knocking him a few feet across the hallway. His skin still buzzed where Jack had touched him, and his breath heavy. 

“No, no. Jack you're drunk, like really drunk. And you don't know what you're doing.” Robin rose a hand to rub at his own face. God, it felt numb. It felt gross, he felt really gross. 

Jack frowned up at him, wiping his face with the back of his wrist, “No, you know the… the thing, the thing everyone says, alcohol just, just like lowers inhibitions,” he shook his head, “it can't like, create feelings, just lets you do things without being all scared and shit,” Jack cocked his head to the side, “And like, normally i'm just too scared to do things… yaknow?.” 

“Yes Jack, it lowers inhibitions, but alcohol also does this thing, where it like severely affects the decision making parts of the brain.” Robin combed a hand through his hair, “you know, the thing alcohol is known for doing.” God that was probably too mean. God, fuck, god he was terrible. 

“No! I can make great decisions!” Jack shook his head, “i knew what I wanted to do, and I did it,” 

“Jack, who's the sober one in this situation .” Robin shakes his head, no, no. “Jack, we’ll talk about this when you're sober.” God, they’ll have so much to talk about when they're sober. Robin, wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Robin wasn't ready to lose everything, not yet. Maybe this was what's supposed to happen. Destined to get a single taste of what he wants and then he loses everything he had to begin with. Sounds fair, honestly. 

Robins done it, he's officially ruined everything. Everything he worked for and everything he's done. Hes gonna lose it. He kissed his boss, who was highly intoxicated, and just, just let him do it. He’s going to lose Jack. 

Jack didn't react to what he said, only frowned harder at his words, “no! Sober Jack won't even want to talk about this!” He yelled, momentarily losing volume control, shoulders dropping, “he’ll just ignore it... or something!” 

“That's fine, sober Jack’s the one with a functioning brain,” Robin ran a hand through his hair, “sober Jack probably isn't even going to remember this,” 

“Am so! I have a great memory!” Jack mumbled. “Never forgotten nothin.”

Robin paced out into the kitchen “I've, I've got to go,”

“Rob! It's like five am, you can't just, go!” Jack said. 

“Yes I can, I still, have my keys, I don't want to be here anymore.” Robin struggled to fish his keys from his pocket with shaking hands “I’m just, i’m just gonna go to my car.” 

“Robin! Just, just stay! You can't leave, I... I won't let you,” Jack looked up at him again. 

Shit, shit, Robin could feel his world falling apart around him. “Why not?” Robin laughed, voice laced with the unveiled fear-driven cynicism that was running through his veins. 

“Because, you… you'll get hurt or something, and I don't want you to” Jack all at once spoke slowly like he wanted to make sure every syllable was said just right, the slur still finding its way to work itself into his speech.

Robin finally looked up from his efforts to fish the keys out of his pocket to see the tears in Jack's eyes, he was swaying back and forth on the balls of his heels slightly and his face was flushed. All at once Robin was reminded how fucked up Jack was.

He can't just leave Jack like this. What, what was he even thinking. He's such a shit friend. 

“Fine, fine, Jack i’m staying alright?” Robin took his keys and threw them on the counter, “see?” Hes, hes done being selfish, Jack needs his help right now more than he needs his own. 

Jack slowly moved to hug him. 

Robin didn't say anything, only moving to ruffle Jacks hair awkwardly. “Do you have any throw blankets?” Robin asked, “for the couch, I mean” 

“No, no, you… you don't gotta sleep on the couch” Jack mumbled. 

Robin didn't want to risk fighting him on this, “oh, ok?” he's already done too much, arguing with him would do no more than upset him. 

Jack smiled up at him, “it's… the least I can do,” 

“Come on then. Jackie, let's get to bed then.” Robin said softly. 

He managed to wrangle Jack into bed, “now you stay on your side of the bed, ok?” 

“M-hm” Jack hummed from already under the blankets. 

Robin nodded at him, before climbing under the blankets himself, he'd move to the couch once Jack fell asleep. 

Jack of course, refused to listen to what Robin had said a moment before. Honestly Robin half expected it from the moment he said it. 

Jack did not stay on his side of the bed. Immediately after they laid down Jack rolled over in the bed and slung an arm over Robin, mumbling something and pressing himself against Robin's side. 

Robin freezes, and stares up at the ceiling trying not to start hyperventilating as Jack snuggled into his side. 

He had no chance of getting up without waking up Jack now. That just destroyed the chance that Jack won't remember and Robin could pretend it didn't happen. Guess who’s going to not only lose his best friend, but also his job, and apparently, any chances with the guy he actually liked.  
It must have been hours later by the time Robin let his own eyes close.

 

 

Jacks eyes fluttered open, immediately he brought up his hand up to rub at his face.

His ears were ringing, it felt louder than the banging already in his head. He should drink some water. 

Jack turns over in his bed, scrunching up his face at the pain from his apparent migraine.

His blood ran cold. A figure sat on the far side of the bed, turned the opposite way.

Shit. He couldn't possibly have gotten that drunk could he?

Jack blinked his eyes, slowly noticing figure’s the shortcut blond hair. 

Jack chokes on his own spit, tearing himself out of the bed. 

Shit that was Robin.

He didn't get _that_ drunk last night, he couldnt have?

Jack looked down at himself, he still had clothes on, the same Shirt he had on yesterday.

So… that answers one question, with a solid ‘no.” 

Nothing like _bad_ , bad happened yesterday. 

God, his fucking head hurt, why did he ever think drinking was a good idea. Nothing he made was a good idea. 

Still, what the fuck. Why, why was Robin, his Robin, in his bed. Jack throws a glance at his bedside clock, at five am. 

There… has to be a completely logical explanation. He just, can't remember it. He can't remember much of anything, really. 

Ok, in movies the first thing people do is run through what they can remember, that should work well enough. He can just, put together the puzzle pieces, or whatever. 

Jack doesn't have much expertise when it comes to being a black-out drunk. It comes from the fact that he is, in fact, not even a drunk. 

He... he was going to make worlds easiest game video ‘Drunk edition’ so that explains the hangover, that’s an easy answer at least. 

Then he sent Robin the recording? And he was starving, so he texted Robin. Yeah, yeah. That's how Robin got there, or why Robin got there. He brought him food, because he couldn't drive. 

That's where his memory grew sparse and far between. 

Jack, honest to god, could only remember snapshots, and bits and pieces of the rest of the night.

 

He remembers eating the food, and kind of remembers talking to Robin, and then he kissed him.

Fuck he kissed him. Oh, fuck he kissed Robin.  
And then Robin pushed him. He probably hates him now. Shit.  
Fuck, he's such a terrible person. 

Jack scrambled out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. 

Jack may have been shaking. He just ruined his entire relationship with his best friend. Honest to god, he was scared. 

He better get used to editing his own videos again. 

He was leaning against the counter nursing a coffee trying to calm the fuck down when the door creaked open and Robin dragged his feet walking into the kitchen

“shit, I'm-” Jack started. 

“I'm sorry, oh my god, I just... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to” Robin tripped over his words. 

“Fuck, don't say you're sorry, I fucking, I kissed you, out of nowhere!” Jack said. 

“No! Jack, it's fine, you're fine.” Robin said. 

“No it's not! I don't want you to think that anytime im drunk I'm going to just... force myself on you again. I'm sorry.” Jack struggled for the right words. 

“Trust me Jack I'm fine,”Robin said.

“But I just-” Jack spoke into the rim of his coffee mug, trying to avoid Robin’s eyes. 

“I was ok with it Jack! In fact, I should be the one fucking apologizing! I kind of liked it! Fuck, I loved it, I don't even, I don't even have a fucking excuse, you were wasted.” Robin took a step back “I'm just a fucking asshole”

Silence fell over the kitchen. 

Jack slowly put his half-finished coffee back on the counter. The sound of the mug clinking on the counter felt far too loud. 

I'm sorry I know it's creepy I understand if you let me go I-" Robin said quickly, grabbing his phone and his keys and his coat. 

"I'm not firing ya Robin." Jack said softly, staring at Robin with an unreadable expression. Robin froze, looking anywhere but at Jack’s face. 

“What?” Robin said, looking up from his shoes. 

“Robin- i, I like you, I uh, I really fucking love you” Jack took a step closer to Robin, “shit, I don't even know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :0!!


	2. Pocky:septicrank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at the time of writing this the chairity stream with overnight watch just happened a few days ago, and it inspired me

Jack ruffled a hand through his hair, hopping awkwardly on his foot. Trying weave between strangers in a far too overcrowded airport. Quite logically, out of all the situations he could possibly be in at this moment in time, this was up there towards the worst possibility. 

It really wasn't that bad, it shouldn't be. Jack just really doesn't like crowds. He didn't know why airports actually have to be so crowded. So many people! Too many!

He can deal with the planes, he has to, with how often he went to America. But, of course, today, he had to suffer through the constant anxiety attack of being sardined into an airport with god knows how many other people and he wasn't even the one getting on a plane or going anywhere! Now he wasn't just in an airport for the fun of it. He was here for a reason. At the end of it, at least hed make it out of this endeavor with Ethan by his side. 

He finally catches a breath of air, pushing out of the crowd. He ended up leaning against an inlet of the wall next to some random water fountain his instincts told him not to drink from. He paused for a second, catching his breath. By what must have been pure muscle memory, he managed to open up his text conversation with Ethan. He laughed before shutting off his phone, Of course, Ethan wouldn't be able to text back, he was on a plane. That's the exact reason Jack is stuck in this crowded ass airport in the first place. 

He’d asked Ethan when they planned all this to text him when he landed, so they could like, meet up. 

He hadn’t seen Ethan since the last convention they both went to. That also had been with everyone else who attended that con. This was probably the first time it would be just the two of them, like ever. He didn't want to say he was nervous. Like, why would he be nervous to see one of his best friends? That's stupid, and he doesn't have anything to be nervous about. But, of course, he's nervous about it, he's nervous about everything at this point. 

He can tell right now, he was going to mess everything up. The first time he sees him in real life in like a month, he would do something unfathomably stupid. God, it really has been more than a month, hasn't it? 

Sure, they text and like discord and stuff all the time, pretty much constantly really. But Ethan lives in America. That's so far away, like way too far. The plane ride must have taken Ethan like ten hours. It really must have been hell. 

Ethan's going to be so jet lagged when he gets here. He lost like an entire day to timezones. 

Jack’s phone buzzed in his hand and Ethan's contact stared back at him when he clicked on his phone. He's here. 

The fast-moving clutter of people seemed to calm down for a moment, as Jack ran to the terminal Ethan said he was in. 

He was excited! Also, he was still extremely nervous. And a little bit scared. He eventually settled on overwhelmed. Overwhelmed sounded like a good overall for his emotions. 

He sees Ethan before Ethan sees him. "Ethan!" He calls, Ethan turned around and smiled at him before he started walking over to him, dragging his suitcase behind himself. They catch each other halfway, Jack laughs as he wraps his arms around his friend. Ethan ended up pressed against his shoulder. 

Jack laughs, pushing Ethan a shoulder lengths away, "hey! It's good to see you!"

Ethan blinked up at him before smiling “hey, I'm super fucking tired,” he mock yawned. 

Jack finds it easy to fall into liquid conversation after that, flowing into an assortment of useless topics with Ethan as they walked through the parking lot in search of Jacks car. 

Eventually, they fell into talking about the reason Ethan had made this trip to America, to help with the charity stream, and to that effect to help with the “surprise in between stream”.

“Man, I'm just saying, we will kill at least half your fans if we go through with this,” Ethan said in a mock-serious tone. 

“No! That's why time zones exist, once the first set goes to bed the next timezone will pick up where they left off!” Jack laughed, knowing full well they wouldn't have the sense to just go to bed and catch up later. 

“Jack, the overlap between our fans is like extraordinarily big, and if I know our fans, they will go insane” Ethan laughed, “they went off when i like legit made an editing mistake,” Ethan pointed at jack, “because of you”

“Did they really?” Jack widened his eyes, “fucking really?

“Yeah! Didn't you see that? It was all on Tumblr, They were all, ‘blanks going to kill Ethan!’ and I didn't even do anything yet,” Ethan laughed, 

“That's amazing.” Jack laughed, craning his neck to look for his car. 

“Alls aside, I cannot wait to see what they think man,” Ethan said from beside him. 

“They're gonna love it!” Jack chuckled under his breath, pressing the button that made his car beep and unlocked it. 

“Well yeah, but like, you can bet your ass people will stay up to watch the full twenty-four hours,” Ethan said next to him. 

“Their mistake then” Jack laughed. “They're going to go insane”

“I can't wait” Ethan laughed, walking to the passenger side. 

“You've learned well,” Jack said in a mock-serious tone, “take happiness from their suffering.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Ethan laughed, “but like watch it, I'm gonna be up all night stalking your tag, it'le be great” 

“Ethan, I can tell right now you're going to pass out immediately after we finish the stream,” Jack said, smiling out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Am not, just going to sleep for ten hours when we get home, then I’ll be caught up ” 

“Didn't you gain hours from the trip?”

“I was tired before I got on the plane” Ethan waved him off with one hand “I never sleep,” 

 

Conversations are easy with Ethan, sometimes it feels like he could talk for hours and every stupid joke he made seemed like some grand stroke of genius. That's what made doing let's plays with Ethan so much fun, honestly. 

The fans always seemed to like them too, which is always a plus. 

Jack pulled open the car door, watching as Ethan climbed into the passenger seat.

Jack hums to the music playing from his car speakers. He had put on some video game soundtrack he thought Ethan would like, something soft, like the night in the woods soundtrack. 

Jack stops at a red light and looks over to Ethan, who had at some point drowned out from their conversation. 

He has his arm propped up against the window and held his head in the crook of his elbow. 

 

Jack tries not to laugh, did Ethan fall asleep. Is he asleep? Think he's asleep? He's gotta be, how cute is that. How funny is that, Ethan fell asleep in the car, like a toddler. Like a toddler who just got off a long ass flight. 

Jack can't help but smile. That could quite possibly be the most relaxed he'd ever seen him. Granted, usually when he saw him it was with the stress of conventions or something along those lines. 

The car behind him beeped its horn, Jack cursed under his breath as he pressed the brake. 

He'd let Ethan sleep until they got to Jack's apartment. The motion of the car would probably wake him up before then anyway.

 

Jack divided his concentration between watching out for potholes in the road and trying not to let his eyes drift towards Ethan more than necessary. He just needs to make sure he's still asleep. 

He catches himself dwindling a second to long at a green light again, following the way Ethan’s hair fell over his eyes. 

He half scolds himself for watching his friend sleep, that's like pretty creepy.

Yeah but he's cute. 

That probably wasn't digging him out of this weird hole he’d gotten himself into. 

 

He's just excited to finally actually see Ethan again, that's all there is to it. He's just nervous about all the things they're going to do together, like the stream. He's nervous about the things he’s going to do, not the fact that he's doing them with Ethan.

He moved his car into park, tearing his eyes away from his shifter. He looks over his passenger seat, he's still asleep. That sure is a thing.

"Hey um..." Jack smacks his hand on the dash, initially to try and wake up Ethan, but he hesitated and hit to lightly,, "h-hey Ethan" Jack calls from the other side of the car. How is he supposed to go about waking up a friend that's asleep in your car? 

 

This is not a problem he could ever possibly foresee himself haveting to deal with. 

"Huh? Oh... uh- Jack?" Ethan jerks his head up from the car window 

"We, uh... we got to my house," Jack laughed. 

 

"Oh, sorry, I fell asleep" Ethan brought a hand to rifle through his hair. 

It may have just been the lighting, but Jack swears that's the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. The sun streaming in through the window had crowned his head, cutting through his 

Ok, maybe it's a little more than the stream that's making him nervous. 

Ok, Jacks the first to admit it here, but wowie. “Oh, it's fine, dude" Jack tore his eyes away and got out of the car. 

Jack ran his hand along the side of the car, he swore his heartbeat was in his ears. 

Ok, ok maybe, just maybe he thought Ethan was cute.

Ok? Who does he even think he's fooling. Not himself, that's for sure. Ok, he thought Ethan was a mildly attractive individual, nothing more nothing less. He just needs to calm down for ten seconds and catch his breath. 

“Jack?” Ethan called, having already started walking towards Jacks apartment building, “why'd you stop?” 

Jack didn't look up to him, using every drop of his remaining confidence to forge a level speaking voice “yeah, I just needed to grab my phone from the car” he lied. 

Jack runs in and tells Ethan to "make himself at home" before sitting on the couch and reevaluating his life.

 

"oh? You're sitting down?” Ethan walked into the living room.

"Um.. yeah, I have a headache" Jack laughed, halfway through realizing how broken his voice sounded and covering it over with a cough. 

"You mind if I explore?" Ethan asked, already pacing around. 

Jack rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, why was he even worrying about anything now. He was too busy, hell save that train of thought for later. He doesn't need any startling self-revelation right now. That's the last thing he needs. "Yeah sure, just don't like, snoop too badly or anything," Jack called from the couch. 

"I'm gonna find your extensive dildo collection," Ethan said. 

"Oh no, my dildos!" Jack laughed. 

“I'm gonna fall through a trapdoor and stumble into your secret sex dungeon,” Ethan walked past jack into the hallway. 

“You wish.” Jack said as Ethan walked away. 

“Don't worry, your secrets safe with me” Ethan called back from the other room. 

Jack slouched further into the couch.  
Ok, so maybe, if he could bear admitting it to himself, he thought Ethan was cute. He's not going to think about actually dating Ethan. No, no that's an entirely different ladder to walk under. He’s already unlucky enough as it is. 

After dwelling on the situation for more than a minute, Jack decides telling Ethan anything is not only illogical but just a terrible idea. If he were to tell Ethan and it went south? Not only would that leave them both in an awkward spot. But it would leave Ethan alone in a foreign country, and no place to stay at but jack’s anyway. 

Jack dragged his palm across his face, sighing as he slid to the foot of the couch. He'd just have to calm down. 

Jack laughed softly to himself, pulling out his phone and mindlessly scrolling through twitter replies. 

Ethan walked back into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch, “Hey Jack?”

Jack hummed in response, not looking up from his phone.

“I'm hungry, where do you keep your food?” Ethan asked. 

“It is way too earlier to even think about eating.” jack shut off his phone, looking up at Ethan. 

“Jet lag?” Ethan shrugged. 

“That's a good enough excuse I think,” Jack said. 

“Shut up, can I eat your food, please.” Ethan added emphasis on the ‘please’. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jack laughed.

“Where is it”

Jack scrunched his eyebrows at him, “in the kitchen, you know, where food is kept.” 

“Ok, asshole, wording.” Ethan jumped off of the couch, “also, thank you” Ethan said, walking out into the kitchen. 

Ethan ran head first into the realization he'd been scrolling through twitter without actually reading anything for the past five minutes. 

Ethan runs back in a moment later holding a box of pocky, “Oh my god, you had pocky!” 

“Oh? Yeah, its super good,” Jack looked up. 

“Of course you'd have the banana flavored ones.” Ethan stared at the box, “where'd you even get these?” 

“The shop, I thought they looked good,” Jack answered. 

Ethan chuckles before sitting down next to him on the floor, “dude,” he laughs as he pulls a stick out of the pocky box.” 

“What?”

“We need to play the pocky game,” Ethan said, catching his eyes. 

“What?” Jack asked, half expecting some new video craze, like on the level of cinnamon challenge or chubby bunny. Something hed learn to hate so quickly. 

“The pocky game!”

“What's the pocky game?” Jack asked again. 

“How can you claim to be an internet funny person and not know about the pocky game.“ Ethan laughed. 

“Just tell me what it is, eth”

“Ok so, we get one stick, and each of us eats from one end of it right,” he puts the cookie in his mouth as representation “and whoever gets to the middle first wins” 

“Like lady and the tramp?” 

“Yeah lady and the tramp!” “but whoever pulls away first loses!” 

“I'm up for it!”

“Yes! Ok so, “ Ethan smiled up at him, grinning around the cookie in his teeth. 

Jack scooted closer to him, suddenly it dawned on him how close he'd have to be to Ethan for this to work.

Well, now he's thankful he had the ‘i think my friend is hot’ crisis twenty minutes ago and not right now. 

Well maybe not, if he wasn't still mid-crisis it was definitely reignited now. 

Because… he could see each individual one of Ethan's eyelashes. He could feel the heat of blush creeping over his face.

What is he even supposed to do in this situation, lips two inches away from the lips of your newly discovered crush? Jack would like to say he was not looking forward to that image, but god did it make his heart beat faster in his chest. 

Jack laughed a bit too awkwardly, trying not to look Ethan in the eyes as he bit onto the pocky. He's going to die of a heart attack before they finish this game. 

“Ready… set.. Go” Ethan’s voice was muffled around the cookie. 

Their heads were less than four inches apart. Far to close for Jacks liking. By the looks of it, Ethan didn't even notice. If he did, he was way more of a sadistic little fellow then Jack thought. 

The noise of the cookie cracking as Ethan bit down on it almost made Jack jump. 

Jack tried to smile around the cookie as he followed suit, and in a second their noses bumped awkwardly. Jack could feel Ethan's breath fanning across his face. That was not a comforting experience. In fact quite the opposite. It made him very uncomfortable. 

Ethan laughed next to him, closing the gap so that their lips brushed together. 

Without thinking, Jack pressed back, almost falling forwards when Ethan immediately pulled back. 

“I won!” Ethan straightened up on the floor proudly. 

After that Jack struggled with the willpower he needed to try and act like he didn't try to just kiss Ethan, and sat back on his heels. 

He looked over to see Ethan pulling another stick out of the box, “Wanna play again?”

Everything Jack knew and thought screamed at him to say no. That didn't persuade him not to silently nod yes after less than a split second’s deliberation. 

Jack laughed, taking the pocky from Ethan and biting down on it, “I'm gonna win this time” he talked through his teeth, moving the pockty with his tongue to point towards Ethan. 

“I'm a pocky master.” Ethan joked, biting down on the other side of the pocky. 

Ethan immediately bit down on the pocky, and way to quickly the distance between them dwindled to just about nothing.

Jack, never being one to learn from his past mistakes, closed what was left of the gap between them.

For a second neither of them moved, their lips barely brushing. Jack’s mind urged him to pull away now, to apologize, but of course, he didn't listen. But he didn't make any move to initiate an actual kiss either. 

Jack pulled backward, “Shit, I'm sorry...are” jack brought his hand up to his face, “you sure you…want-” Jack was cut off when a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt by the collar. In the next moment, he was being pulled down, and his lips collided with Ethan’s again. 

Jack yelped in surprise, bringing a hand up to Ethan's face and returning the kiss. 

Ethan pulled away from him again, “Shut up” Ethan said into his lips before pressing their foreheads together.


End file.
